Code Geass: The Lonely Traveler
by TheDramaWriter
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in Japan year 2017. Everything he imagend was put to shame when he met a Britannian and a Japaese boy. Soon his worst enemy shows up. Made this with a friend


**Code Geass: The Lonely Traveler**

**Chapter one: The Discarded Time Lord**

_Doctor_

_ XX month XX day, XXXX year_

_I've been traveling alone for who knows how long. Amy decided to stay in her time with Rory leaving me alone yet again. Who knows what happened to River Song. Probably off in another time with me. Sometimes I miss having company along but now being alone I'll be able to search new times and planets. No troubles so far the TARDIS hasn't shown any signs of wanting to explode again. Well better be off going to Japan year 2017 see what all has changed since WWII._

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch sat on his bed wondering what he should do next the fact he lost his best friend and gained some weird power was looming in his head. After a while a knock came to his door. _Who would be coming here now?_ He thought.

He walked to his door and slowly opened it. When it fully opened he met the gaze of a curly haired blonde woman with blue eyes in a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans.

"'Ello sweetie." The woman spoke with a British accent. Lelouch was dumbfounded by the woman who stood in his way.

"Who are you? And why did you call me sweetie?" Lelouch said back to her.

"Force of habit. Say, boy, have you seen a blue box around?" The strange woman asked.

"No, what blue box are you talking about anyway?"

"An old English telephone box. An old Police telephone box."

"Never seen one. Tell me who you are and why you're here."

"Spoilers."

"No fair!" Lelouch at this time was getting frustrated by the woman. Out of his anger he shut the door in her face. As he turned around he heard the blast of the door. Lelouch quickly turned around to find that woman blowing into a strange looking gun, the door had been obliterated. "What the-?"

"I need a place to stay. And you're gonna give me one." She said after putting the gun away. Lelouch was completely stunned at what just happened. The woman walked into his room and put a strange looking lipstick on. Lelouch stumbled to get a good balance as he walked back but ended up falling backwards onto his bed. The woman got ever so close to Lelouch's face. "Sorry about this sweetie."

Lelouch was utterly shocked as the woman kissed him deeply right there on his bed. Soon a wave of dizziness came over him.

"You're gonna let me stay here with you 'till I get what I came for." The voice of the woman echoed in his head. Physically he was rocking back and forth from the dizziness. "By the way, the name's River Song."

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

The whirling sounds of the TARDIS were ringing throughout the interior where the Doctor was busy putting in coordinates as to where and when we wanted to show up. Soon he heard it land and hurried to the door.

"Wonder what brave new Japan will meet my gaze." The Doctor said not knowing of what would be out there. He opened the door to find a lot of the buildings had been destroyed and what was still intact looked abandoned. This scene shocked and sadden the Doctor. A red haired girl in a strange pilot suit walked by, seeming to have been in a fierce battle not that long ago. The Doctor rushed over to her and grabbed her arms. "Excuse me miss what happened here?"

"Um…" The girl was at a loss for words looking at the strange man that had a hold on her. "This…is the Shinjuku Ghetto. It's always been this way since the Britannians took over." The red head said seeming defeated. The Doctor looked shocked and looked down, then returned his gaze back at her.

"Britannians? I've never heard of them. Are they alien? Another subspecies of human?" The Doctor's sudden interest in something new soon came into play as he asked those questions. The girl seemed confused at every one.

"Um…no." She said at last. "They're humans it's the name of the country that they came from."

"Tell me your name at least."

"Kallen Kozuki. And you are?" The Doctor pulled out some strange wallet with a piece of paper with nothing written on it.

"I am Matt Smith. I'm part of The Secret Division of The Secret Organization of the Occult. You can just call me Matt."

"Um…ok Matt, nice to meet you." Kallen said as she held out her hand to the Doctor. He looked at her hand confused. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Oh right 'cause that's what we do." He said as he shook her hand. Kallen still seemed a bit confused by him. Soon a brunette boy with green eyes showed up. He too had a pilot uniform. At looking at the doctor and Kallen he held up a gun.

"Who are you?" the boy said.

"This is Matt." Kallen said holding up her hands.

"Yeah my ID is in my pants pocket." The Doctor too had his hands up but they were extended further than Kallen's. The boy seemed confused by the man standing next to Kallen. "Um…I'm doing it wrong aren't I? Um… can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi. Son of the late Prime Minister Kururugi. An honorary Britannian." The boy saluted to the Doctor.

"An honorary Britannian? Is that a rank?" The doctor said confused.

"Yes, sir, it is." Suzaku replied.

"Um…I'm lost here." Kallen said after letting her hands fall. "What's going on?"

"Okay I'm just gonna flat out say this. My real name is the Doctor. Just Doctor will do. I'm a Time traveler known as a Time Lord. I have a "Spaceship" called the TARDIS. It's disguised as a regular old timey Police box. Any questions?" The Doctor gave a big clap. Kallen raised her hand out of habit from school. "Sorry no questions can be taken at this time I'm on a mission."

"What for? What's the mission maybe I could help." Suzaku said. Before he could finish the Doctor was on the run.

_**EXTERMINATE!**_A computerized voice rang out from behind Suzaku and Kallen. They both turned around to see a strange machine heading right towards them.

"What the heck is it? Did the Britanians come up with another type of Knightmare frame?" Kallen asked seeming a bit scared.

"No it's nothing I've ever seen." Suzaku replied. As soon as those words left his mouth the strange looking thing released a beam that blew up the building behind them. Soon they both ran after the doctor.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch was trying to get as much information as he could out of River Song without her saying her favorite phrase over and over. So far it wasn't working out very well.

"I need to know why you came here!" Lelouch started shouting.

"Sorry sweetie, spoilers." River replied with a smile.

"What is it with you and that word just tell me already." Lelouch demanded.

"Don't want to tell things that will happen soon."

"You're just as impossible as that girl I met when my best friend died!" Lelouch was in her face at this time.

Soon a radio transmission came in, Kallen had used the communicator they had used in the fight before this all happened.

"Hello? Is this the guy from before?" Kallen's voice came through sounding scared and breathless.

"Yes what seems to be the problem?" Lelouch said trying to sound the way he had only a few hours ago.

"There's this strange machine after me." Kallen said.

_**EXTERMINATE!**_The voice rang into the communicator. River heard it and soon had a look of horror on her face.

"We have to go help that girl now!" River shouted at Lelouch. Lelouch looked up and before he knew it River grabbed his shirt and dragged him out the door.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

The Doctor soon came back to the TARDIS and started working on the controls. Suzaku and Kallen soon came in afterwards and shut the door behind them.

"What was that thing?" Suzaku exclaimed. The Doctor kept going over the controls turning knobs and pressing buttons ever so often.

"It's called a Dalek, and if there's one there are probably more around. We need to get out of here. Not now!" The Doctor said trying to get the TARDIS working.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Kallen said.

"She won't start! I'm surprised you haven't noticed that it's bigger in here." The Doctor said. Then Kallen and Suzaku looked around amazed at the size of the inside. "Ah screw this I'll just turn her invisible."

"Won't that make us visible to that thing?" Suzaku said returning his gaze back at the Doctor.

"No only the outside with be invisible."

"Cool." Kallen said. The Doctor continued to press buttons and turn knobs until the TARDIS started making a grinding and whooshing sound.

"There she's invisible." The doctor finally said and walked to the door. Suzaku and Kallen soon followed.

The doctor then opened the door and looked around; out of curiosity Suzaku and Kallen poked their heads out and noticed they looked like floating heads.

When the Doctor realized there were no signs of the Dalek anywhere he motioned the two the come out.

"Well hopefully it's not gonna be in the way of anything." The Doctor said laughing to himself. As he turned around he soon found himself staring down the barrel of a gun and a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"'Ello Sweetie." A female voice came out from behind the gun.

"Ah nice to see you again Dr. River Song." The Doctor said his voice a bit muffled by the gun that was shoved in his face. "Can you put the gun down now?" She did as was asked. The Doctor then saw a tall raven haired boy with amethyst eyes wearing what looked like a school uniform.

"Who is this?" The boy asked.

"Oh I'm no one special." The Doctor said and looked at Kallen and Suzaku. Soon the boy saw Suzaku and his eyes widened.

"Suzaku! I thought you were dead."

"No luckily the watch my father gave me blocked the full blast of the bullet."

"Ok enough of this friendly chit chat we have a stray Dalek." River said. "What are we gonna do Doctor?"

"What we always do River Song. Kill it!" The Doctor said starting to sound a bit crazy. "Now what's this boy doing with you?"

"Oh just my room mate for now." River replied with a smirk on her face.

"'Ey what's your name?" The Doctor said turning to the boy.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge. And who are you?" Lelouch said still a bit mad by River barging into his room.

"I told myself I wouldn't do this again." The Doctor said to himself and took a long sigh. Then he grabbed Lelouch's head, before they both knew it the Doctor head butted Lelouch hard. The doctor stumbled back with his hand on his head. So many memories rushed through Lelouch's head at that moment. Then Lelouch's eyes widened yet again.

"You're the…" Lelouch said stumbling for words.

"Yes I'm the Doctor. Now let's go find that Dalek." The Doctor said with an eager look on his face. The Doctor soon started to head towards in the direction that the TARDIS was hidden then WHACK! The Doctor was on the ground groaning in pain.

"He does that every time." River said shaking her head out of embarrassment.

"What exactly happened?" Kallen asked.

"He ran into the TARDIS."

Soon the Doctor sat up and began to weep.

"What's the matter?" Kallen asked.

"You don't know how long it's been since I've had so many people here with me." The doctor said looking up at everyone surrounding him.

"Then here you need a tissue." River said handing him a handkerchief. He blew into it and stood up.

"Now come on we have to go find that Dalek!" The Doctor said, and walked off the entire gang following after him.


End file.
